Jumping Through Hoops
by LadyforAsh
Summary: Ethan Rayne returns to Sunnydale to wreak havoc, and comes between Buffy and Giles.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Jumping Through Hoops Spoilers: Season 5, after Checkpoint and The Body Disclaimers: Nothing is mine, all is Joss' and ME. I only wish I was half as talented. Feedback: Please oh please. I love it, and it helps to encourage me Notes: I don't know yet how long this will be, but it is feeling like a long story. Many thanks to Marsterslady, my co-conspirator. Rating: This part PG, but I'm sure that will change depending on the chapter.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ethan Rayne smugly smiled as he bent down and thrust the letter under the Summers' front door. The cream envelope was simply addressed, with only Buffy's name printed in it's center with bold capital letters. He knew she would come as soon as she discovered the letter and read it's demands. It was obvious to him how Ripper felt about his Slayer, and he was quite sure it was reciprocated, even though Ripper was too blind to see it. Or too scared. Or a bit of both. Ethan straightened up and turned with his back to the front door. It was dark in the night, with no moon visible. The perfect night for his lurking. He chuckled to himself as he stalked off into the gloom.  
  
The next morning Buffy awakened and stumbled into the kitchen to make breakfast. Dawn had spent the night at Willow and Tara's watching movies. She welcomed the silence of the morning. The coffee pot was timed for her morning cup at 8:00 A.M. so all she had to do this morning was throw some toast in the toaster. She often made pancakes for Dawn, just like her mother had made for both of them when she had been alive. But Buffy was in no mood this morning for a big breakfast on her own. The silence that had been welcoming at first, now became oppressive. The realization that she was more alone than ever was deafening.  
  
After Riley's departure, and the death of her mother, Buffy's life had been consumed with all that was Glory, and the Watcher's Council that was at her heels again. She was thankful that Giles was her Watcher again, but she was also terrified with the knowledge that Glory was a god. How could she protect Dawn, her sister and the key, from a god? Sure, she had the rest of the gang to help her, and even Spike seemed to want to protect Dawn. And she always had Giles. The thought of him brought a sad smile to her face. She owed Giles so much, and she knew that there had been a distance between them this past year or so. But things were getting better. For once the Watcher's Council helped her, albeit indirectly. She forced Travers hand into making Giles her Watcher again, and that was the best thing she could have hoped for. That bond between them was back, and gaining strength. Buffy didn't know what she would have done without him after her mother had died. She had begun to see him with new eyes. She hardly missed Riley at all.  
  
As she buttered her toast and sat at the breakfast bar sipping her coffee, she realized why she didn't miss Riley at all. She had never loved Riley. She had been fond of him, and he had been good for her for awhile. She had sought out something normal after all that had been Angel and Angelus. She thrived on normalcy after the Hellmouth of her life. But now she was having an epiphany. Riley was not what her heart sought. Riley knew that before she did. Riley never had her heart.  
  
Giles did.  
  
If only Buffy had never walked in on him with Olivia. If only there had never been an Olivia, perhaps that morning things would have changed between them. She had arrived sort of hopeful, and determined. She was going to tell him how she felt. But seeing Olivia had changed everything. She had shut her heart off, and found Riley instead.  
  
She knew Olivia had not been around lately. She was pretty sure that the Gentlemen had scared her off. Giles never spoke of her, and of course Buffy never dared to ask. Secretly Buffy was kind of glad Olivia was gone. The jealous part of her that wanted Giles only to herself was glad. But when she thought of Giles being sad and alone, that made her upset. She loved him, and wanted to be with him, but she would rather him be happy then alone. She knew he only thought of her as a daughter. It wasn't right of her to want him to be alone if she couldn't be with him. She always seemed to hurt him. Now that Riley was gone, and Olivia was gone, the timing of Glory and the mess that entailed derailed any further thinking on her part of finally telling Giles how she felt. She couldn't risk her heart like that again. It was easier to be the Slayer, than to love someone in vain. The pain of the battle was nothing compared to a broken heart.  
  
How had her thoughts turned so maudlin this morning? She finished off her coffee and toast and put the cup in the sink to soak. It was time to get this day going. She had promised to meet Willow and Tara and Dawn at their place after breakfast. They had planned a small shopping trip for the day. They thought a fun activity together would help them all get their minds off of all the trials of their lives, at least for one afternoon.  
  
Buffy finished with the dishes and headed upstairs to change out of her yummy sushi pajamas. She threw on some tight black jeans and a red tank top, with some sensible tennis shoes. Walking the malls required comfortable foot wear.  
  
She then headed down the stairs and was startled as her front door burst open. Spike entered with a smoldering blanket over his head. He carelessly threw the blanket onto the floor where it fell covering up the yet unseen envelope that Ethan had slipped under the door not so long ago.  
  
"Good morning, Pet." Spike greeted her with a smile. She quirked her eyebrows at him. "Nice entrance." Buffy came the rest of the way down the stairs, and stood in front of her nemesis.  
  
His eyes dropped down to her shoes, and he raised his eyes slowly, taking in her outfit at his leisure. He cocked his head to the side, and said, "Mmm, Slayer, you look good enough to eat. Mind if I take a little nibble, luv?"  
  
"You'll be nibbling a stake in a minute, Spike, if you keep that up. Now, why are you here in my house? To what do I owe your loathsome presence?"  
  
Spike continued his leer for a moment, merriment dancing in his eyes, until he saw the serious glint in the Slayer's gaze. That erased the smile from his face, but not really from his eyes. He loved to tease the Slayer. He felt pretty sure that she wouldn't stake him, especially now with Glory's presence. "You won't stake me, Pet. You need me."  
  
Buffy glared at him. "I'll never need you Spike." She turned and flopped down on the sofa, her back to the vampire. "I'm on my way out. What do you want?"  
  
He looked at the back of her neck while she sat on the couch, tenderness gracing his face. If only she could understand how he truly felt about her. Hopefully the day would come when he could prove his love, and then she would see, and perhaps return his feelings. Protecting Dawn could be his key.the key to her heart.  
  
"I saw Glory's minions lurking about last night and early this morning, and I thought I'd come check on Lil' Bit."  
  
That got Buffy's attention. She jumped up off the sofa and turned again towards Spike. "Dawn's not here. She's at Willow and Tara's. That's where I'm heading. Do you think she's safe?"  
  
Spike saw how concerned Buffy was about her sister. "Oh, sure, I'm sure she's just dandy. Shall I go with you to check, just in case?" He longed to just be in Buffy's company.  
  
Buffy opened the front door, letting the sunshine stream in. Spike swore and jumped back out of the ray's path. "Bloody hell!" She smiled at him. "I think you coming with me is out of the picture for now Spike, unless you want to be a pile of ashes?" Buffy bent down and picked up the blanket, preparing to hand it to the vampire, when an envelope with her name on it became revealed. She picked it up in her free hand. "Spike, what are you doing this time?" She threw the blanket at him, and held the envelope between them.  
  
He looked at the envelope, and then at her in confusion. "I don't know a thing, Pet." He glowered. What, did she have some new soldier boy pining over her now? Some secret crush? Just bloody great!  
  
Buffy could see the consternation on his face. She turned the envelope over in her hands, examining it. It looked safe enough, but she didn't recognize the handwriting.  
  
"Well, are you going to open it or slay it?" he said with frustration in his voice.  
  
"What's your problem, Spike?" She looked at him quizzically. Then she started to giggle. "Oh, I get it. You think it's a love note." She busted up laughing at the look on his face.  
  
He didn't like to be laughed at, and all his defense mechanisms kicked in. His fists clenched at his sides, the blanket almost ripping in half at the force. But he froze in his speech as he watched Buffy open the envelope and begin to read. Her face paled with shock, and she began a soft keening moan in the back of her throat.  
  
"What is it, luv?" he asked gently, stepping towards her as if to comfort her if he could. She seemed to read the note a second time before handing it to him. He read the blocked letters with concern.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I HAVE GILES. IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM ALIVE AGAIN COME TO THE OLD WAREHOUSE ON FIFTH STREET. COME ALONE, OR HE DIES. NO TRICKS, NO "GANG", NO WEAPONS. JUST YOU, ALONE, OR RIPPER DIES. YOU KNOW I MEAN IT, AND I WILL DO IT. ANYTHING FOR CHAOS, EH?  
  
FONDLY, ETHAN  
  
Spike had heard the stories of Ethan, and had heard of his dark magics. Giles was in trouble, and he knew that Buffy would follow the instructions and do whatever it took to get Giles back safely.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Go to Willow's and see that Dawn is kept safe. I need you to protect her while I kick Ethan's ass."  
  
He nodded his assent, then she bolted out her front door at full speed. He stood there for a moment, digesting all that had happened, re-playing it all in his head. He held the blanket out in protection and shut the front door. She had been in such a hurry she hadn't even closed it in her haste.  
  
He knew he should be going to Willow's. It fell to him to protect the Lil' Bit, and he would do it. But he couldn't resist going upstairs to fondle some of the Slayer's things. He had never been left alone in her house before, and the temptation was too great.  
  
The bed was made, and the room was neat. That sort of surprised him. He thought that her clothes would be strewn everywhere and the bed unkempt. But he supposed with the death of her mother, orderliness helped her cope. Buffy liked to be in control, and she couldn't control her mother's illness and loss. Spike opened a few of the drawers, running his fingers through the lacy garments. On top of her dresser he saw the stuffed pig. It seemed to smile at him. He knew just by looking at it that Buffy had held and sought comfort from the stuffed animal on countless occasions. It looked well held. He picked it up and smelled Buffy on it. He wanted that pig. Buffy would notice it's absence however, unlike the assorted under things he already had carted off with to his crypt. Perhaps he could find a replica of it, and replace it. He'd have the real thing, and she would never know. Especially with everything that was going on.  
  
"Bugger it." He pulled the pig under his coat, ran down the stairs, grabbed the blanket, and absconded out with it. He'd drop it by the crypt, buy a replacement, bring it back here, and then head to Willow's to protect Dawn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Giles was still passed out on the concrete floor when Ethan arrived back at the warehouse that evening. He tested the chain bonds to make sure his prisoner was still secured by his ankles and wrists, the ends of the chains bolted to the ceiling and walls. Ripper could barely move, let alone escape. Ethan laid down on his cot to contemplate the last few days, and rest before morning would bring the Slayer.  
  
Ethan had been fairly certain that Giles would have hidden the earring, and would not disclose it's whereabouts easily. It hadn't been too difficult for Ethan to hire a few thugs, clonk Giles on the head, and bring him to this location. Then Ethan proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp. He thought that as Giles weakened, he'd confess the hoop's location. But Giles was resilient, and had remained tight lipped. When Ripper had passed out for the third time that night, Ethan had come up with this new plan. The Slayer. He remembered how Buffy had come to her Watcher's aid during Eygone's brief reign in Sunnydale, and when Ethan had turned his old friend into a demon. That had been a laugh at first, until the bloody Slayer ruined everything. That army troop had carted him off into the Nevada desert, dropping him in the middle of bloody no where! But that had turned out to be a blessing in disguise.  
  
He had wandered around aimlessly for sometime until finding the cave to sleep in for the afternoon. He thought after a nice rest he'd be in better shape for travel, and it would be cooler in the night. So he had cleared out a space on the stone floor and drifted off, exhausted from the previous days activities. That is when Eygone had come to him in the dream.  
  
When Ripper and Ethan were in their heyday, Eygone had been a friend. A powerful friend when invoked. If not for Randall's death, Ripper might still be with Ethan. They had a special friendship back then. Not a homosexual one, like many had thought, but they were as close as brothers. They had called upon Eygone to bless their friendship. Eygone had forged them each a gold hoop earring to wear as a symbol of their bond. They both had worn each with pride, until Randall's death. Ethan had put his in a box in his bureau, and in time forgot about it. He never knew what Giles had done with his.  
  
Now Eygone had come to him in a dream. Ethan was shown what riches he could own, his will being done all over the world, if he wore both earrings at once. Eygone had done more than bless their friendship, and the earrings. He had placed his power into them, and whoever possessed and wore both earrings at one time would own that power. Ethan had risen with a new purpose. He had to get Giles earring, and wear it with his own. He had gone home to London, and found his earring, and put it immediately in his ear. He felt nothing. There was no power. But there would be when his other ear was pierced with the second gold hoop.  
  
It took months to get his passport worked out. Sunnydale's last visit had set him back some in terms of traveling. But finally he had clearance, after deploying much magic, and returned to this Hellmouth of a town. Now the earring was almost in his grasp.  
  
Giles wouldn't talk. Ethan had known that immediately, so he didn't even waste his time. He had secured this abandoned warehouse and had Giles chained up as soon as he had been captured. Ethan paid off the thugs, and bade them leave. When Giles had first awakened to his prison, he saw Ethan wearing the earring, and immediately paled.  
  
"So, Ripper, have any good dreams lately?" Ethan had toyed with the hoop in his ear, scrutinizing Giles face. Ripper revealed nothing, but in that silence, Ethan had known that Giles had dreamt of Eygone too, and knew what the earring meant. Ethan sighed. If the dream had been his alone, which he pretty much assumed it wouldn't be, then getting the other earring would have been easy. He could have just stolen it from Ripper's house, or asked for it even. But the thugs had ransacked Giles' apartment and had not found it. And with that one little question, Ethan knew that Giles was privy to the earrings' powers. He couldn't have destroyed it without Ethan knowing. Eygone had forged the hoops, and only that demon could destroy them. Neither would ever summon Eygone again on purpose, and didn't even know how too after their last battle, with Eygone seemingly lost within that bloody vampire's soulless body. But somehow Eygone had lived. That was now certain.  
  
"Where is it, Ripper? I know you kept it close. You had to, our bond tells me."  
  
But Giles had remained silent.  
  
That's when Ethan had started to beat his old friend. But it wasn't really Ethan. The Ethan of friendship was gone. Even the Ethan that worshipped chaos and caused such turmoil in Sunnydale was gone, replaced by a power hungry image of what used to be. Giles didn't recognize this man at all. What this man had become caused terror within Giles very bowels.  
  
Finally Ethan had dispersed with the beatings. It wasn't doing any good, and after Giles had passed out for the third time, he was afraid he'd do more harm than good. If Giles died he'd never find the earring. So he sat and thought up another plan. That was when the Slayer came to mind. That perky blonde young woman. She held Giles' heart in her hands. He would lure her here, trap her here, and torture her. That would break Giles. He'd give up anything for his Slayer.  
  
So he had written the note, and put it under her door. He was almost his old self then. The plan filled him with glee. Now he just had to sit back and wait for the festivities to begin! He slept, waiting for morning to arrive.  
  
When Giles came back to consciousness awhile later, Ethan was asleep on the cot. It took Giles a moment to recollect where he was, but as soon as he saw Ethan, it all came back.  
  
He tried to stretch his sore muscles, but the bonds holding him prevented much movement. His body was racked with pain, and lying on the concrete floor wasn't helping. He slowly moved his appendages around, trying to get blood to flow through them. He tried to keep silent, because he didn't want to wake Ethan, so he gritted his teeth and kept his moaning inside.  
  
After the blood was pumping a bit, he looked around his prison again. Just concrete walls and concrete floors. No windows, and only the one door across from him and Ethan's cot. It seemed he was in the basement of some warehouse. He didn't think he'd leave this place alive, unless Buffy could find him. She would. He had faith and trust in her. He just hoped she came soon. And then he'd tell his Slayer to hold Ethan down. Ripper wanted to pummel Ethan himself!  
  
As soon as Giles had seen Ethan wearing that old earring again, he knew what his old friend and new enemy was after. Eygone's power. Giles had been shown that dream too, not long ago. Unlike Ethan, however, Giles knew that Eygone would never give over his power so willingly to anyone. It had to have been some kind of trick, or trap. Giles was sure that the gold hoop earrings did possess power if worn together by the same person, but he wasn't so sure the wearer would not come to harm. Or harm others. Eygone was evil. Eygone reeked chaos. Ethan loved both.  
  
Giles knew immediately that trouble would come. He hadn't realized that Ethan would be so consumed however. The Ethan he had known was gone, replaced by nothing but darkness. He had to make sure that Ethan never found his old earring. The worst of it was, Giles wasn't sure where it was himself!  
  
The beaten Watcher was interrupted out of his musings when Ethan began to moan on his cot. They weren't the moans of pain however, but of pleasure.  
  
Ethan was having one heck of a good dream!  
  
The lady had come and knelt before him. Her honey colored hair fell past her shoulders. She was the most voluptuous woman he had ever seen. "What's your name, sweetie?" he asked. She smiled up at him, and with her smoky voice said, "Rene. But shhh." she placed her finger on his lips. "No more talking."  
  
Rene pressed him down on the cot, and climbed up and straddled his waist. Ethan was greatly aroused, and she ground her hips onto his. She continued to smile, and her eyes captivated him. Slowly she removed her red silk blouse, revealing her black lacy bra. He reached up to touch her, but she stopped him, holding his arms down at his side. "No touching!" She growled at him. Her strength was unbelievable.  
  
She ran her forehead down his chest, still pinning his arms at his sides, and unbuttoned his jeans. Ethan gasped, and writhed beneath her. She smiled up at him. Only then did she release his arms, but he obediently kept them at his sides. Then she ripped his jeans off. She smirked when she saw that he wore no underwear. She smiled wickedly at him. But this smile was different. When Ethan saw it, his blood ran cold. It wasn't the smile of a sexy seductress anymore. Gone was Rene. In her place, was Eygone. He deflated immediately, and then, to his surprise, Eygone took him in it's/her mouth, and bit it off as if it were a hot dog at the ballpark.  
  
Ethan screamed, and sat up on the cot. He was alone. It had been a dream. The sweat was pouring off of him. He opened up his jeans and looked in. He sighed in relief when all was well. Only then did he remember Giles. He looked up and glanced at his prisoner. Giles was gazing at him with his Ripper glare. Ethan just glowered back, and then stood up. It was getting to be morning, and he needed to double check his preparations for the Slayer's arrival. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jumping Through Hoops Spoilers: Season 5, after Checkpoint and The Body Disclaimers: Nothing is mine, all is Joss' and ME. I only wish I was half as talented. Feedback: Please oh please. I love it, and it helps to encourage me Notes: I don't know yet how long this will be, but it is feeling like a long story. Many thanks to Marsterslady, my co-conspirator. Rating: This chapter R, for violence and suggestions.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A few hours later the door was ripped off it's hinges as an angry Slayer kicked it in. Buffy immediately saw Giles' sad state as he lay chained on the floor. Tears suddenly fell down her cheeks, as she whispered his name. "Giles."  
  
She had barely got his name off her lips when the netting fell from the ceiling to trap her. Giles shouted out her name, "Buffy!" as she struggled under the trap. Her struggles soon ceased however because she found that the more she moved, the more she seemed to drown within the net, as if it was quicksand. Ethan came out of the shadows gleefully rubbing his hands together. "So, my sweet, how do you like my enchanted net?"  
  
Buffy glared at him. "You are so going to die," she hissed. Ethan just smiled back, and then clapped his hands. The net turned itself into ropes that bound Buffy's arms and legs, and secured itself to the opposite wall. Now the Watcher and Slayer sat bound on opposite sides of the room across from each other.  
  
"I knew you would come." Ethan exclaimed. "You wouldn't let Ripper waste away here." Buffy just continued to glare at Ethan before quipping, "You are going to be the one laid to waste at the end of this, Ethan."  
  
"What do you think, Ripper? A fine trap I've set, don't you agree?" Ethan turned and looked at Giles. Giles would not meet his eyes however. He only had eyes for Buffy. "I'm sorry" he murmured to her. Buffy just shook her head. "Don't be sorry. We'll get out of this." She spoke with force, but her heart was yammering beneath her breastbone. She knew Ethan fairly well, she thought. But this Ethan just exuded evil. He was much more of a force than ever before. Buffy was beginning to worry. "What is it you want this time, Ethan?" she asked.  
  
"Why, you of course." He grinned wickedly as he turned to her. Giles perked right up and glowered at the sorcerer's back. Ethan began to advance on the captured Slayer. She tried to wriggle free of her bonds, but as with the netting, the ropes just bit into her more as she struggled. She ceased all movements and tried to relax. The ropes didn't loosen at all, but they stopped tightening. As it was she could barely catch her breath.  
  
When Ethan stood mere feet in front of her, he clapped his hands again. Buffy was still tied in the ropes, but she had no control over her body. Her arms and legs spread wide open and apart, as if she were going to make a snow angel on the concrete.  
  
"Perhaps I should finish my dream from last night my way." Ethan licked his lips and took another step closer to Buffy. She had no idea what he was thinking, but Giles did. He shouted in a hoarse voice. "No Ethan. Stop. I'll tell you what you want to know. Just stop. Don't hurt Buffy. Please."  
  
"I like it when you beg, Ripper." Ethan smirked at the Slayer before turning to look at Giles. He had broken him, Ethan realized, and he didn't even have to lay a finger on his precious Slayer. Pity, that.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Asked Buffy. "Tell him what?"  
  
But the two men ignored her questions.  
  
"Where is it Rupert?"  
  
"I don't know." Giles moaned.  
  
Ethan kicked Giles in the chest, "Next time I kick your luv over there. Now tell me the truth!"  
  
Buffy wanted to cry, but she didn't. She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She just watched and listened. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew at this moment whatever it was that Giles just needed her to be quiet, and strong. Losing herself in panic wouldn't help either of them. She stayed rapt on every word, but also looked around trying to gather in her surroundings to seek out a means of escape. Anything that might show itself to her and help to form a plan. It looked bleak, however.  
  
"I am telling you the truth, please, Ethan. Just listen. I too had the dream. I had the earring...removed.from me. I had someone hide it. I don't know where it is."  
  
Ethan believed him. "Who did you give it to. Her?" He turned towards Buffy again. "No, Ethan, she doesn't know anything. Please. I didn't want to put her in danger." He almost strangled on those words. That's all he ever seemed to do when his past caught up with him, is hurt Buffy, and put her into danger.  
  
Ethan smiled softly at his phrasing. "Danger?" he laughed. "So, if not her, then who?"  
  
Giles looked at the floor in defeat. "If I tell you, will you let her go?"  
  
Ethan stalked up to Giles, and bent down to look him full in the face. "I'll let you both go, once I have both earrings. You two will hardly concern me then. In fact, at least your Slayer will most likely have never existed, but I have grand plans for you." Ethan again grinned wildly at his old friend.  
  
Buffy still was lost as to what they were talking about. Earrings? What earrings? It took all her willpower to remain quiet, but when Giles finally looked up and into her eyes, she saw his pain and sorrow there. Tears filled her eyes. She loved him so much, and had never told him. She resolved herself right there and then that if they got out of this, no..when they got out of this, she would make sure that Giles knew he was loved. She longed to hold his head in her lap and give him comfort. She tried to convey that in her eyes to him, but Ethan stood between them and blocked out her view of Giles.  
  
"Tell me everything Ripper. Now!"  
  
"I had the dream a little over a month ago," Giles began. "Eygone came to me and told me that if I had your earring, and wore the pair, that it would make me the most powerful man in the world, give me anything I ever wanted." visions of Buffy flashed in his mind, as they had then. She was all he ever wanted. He shook his head to clear the vision. "It told me to come after you."  
  
Ethan smirked at that. "I'd have liked to see you try, old mate."  
  
Giles did not take the bait, but just continued with his story, and Buffy listened to every word. "When I woke up, I was at first filled with the desire to possess that power, as you obviously have, Ethan. But once my head cleared, I did some research, and I came to not believe the dream. I think it's a trap, Ethan, please.listen to me.it's a trap, and you mustn't give in to Eygone again! Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"  
  
Ethan bounded over to Buffy and kicked her in the face. Her head flew back and banged against the wall with a loud crack. Giles cried out in anguish. What had he done?  
  
"Just tell me what happened to it." Ethan growled out.  
  
"I gave it to a friend to hide. I didn't want to ever be tempted, so I told her to hide it where I would never find it, or know it's location."  
  
Buffy looked at the men, and broke her silence. "Why didn't you destroy it?" Her voice came out creaking, like an old door. Gone was the strength and resolve. She was so tired.  
  
Giles looked at her with concern. "I couldn't, Buffy. Only Eygone can destroy it.and..it showed me visions of harming the ones I loved if I got rid of it. So, I had to keep it somewhere, don't you see?" His eyes begged for her understanding.  
  
Ethan stood there reveling in the suffering he had caused. He was having great fun now, but just wait until he had that earring. Then his will would really be done.  
  
"No Giles, I don't see. But I trust you. If you thought it best, well then, I just have to believe you." She looked at Ethan. "So now what?"  
  
"Now Rupert tells me who this friend is, and we have them get my prize." He turned his full gaze again on Giles, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Giles was almost embarrassed to say the name. "I gave it to Anya to hide."  
  
"What???" Buffy screeched. "Anya? Of all the.who? Why? What? Anya?" Her anger was back, and she had raised up in her surprise, causing the ropes to tighten their grips. She groaned in pain.  
  
"Who is Anya, and where can I find her?" asked Ethan.  
  
"She is my employee at my magic store." Ethan laughed. "You gave it to an employee?" Giles seethed in anger. "I'll have you know she was once a vengeance demon and took umbrage out on many men like you! And..I gave it to her because she understands demony things. I explained to her the dream, and she took it and promised to hide it away from me. I don't know where she put it."  
  
Buffy just gawked for a moment, her mouth hanging open. Anya knew all this and never told anyone? Her respect for the ex-demon both grew and dissipated at the knowledge. She was glad Anya was loyal to Giles, and tried to be helpful, but she should have told her, damn it! Buffy was the Slayer, and she should be in the know! And did Giles think she couldn't protect him? How could he not believe in her like that? It hurt. He trusted Anya with something that should have been her place as his slayer, and his friend. So much for getting closer to him these past months, she sulked.  
  
Ethan sat on the cot for a moment to gather his thoughts. He needed to get this Anya demon or person or whatever she was to get him the earring. But he couldn't just waltz into the magic shop and demand it. And he couldn't leave Giles and Buffy here alone, or even guarded by some paid hired hands. The magic was only strong while he was present to apply it. Somehow he'd have to get Anya here. He scrambled under the bed and pulled out his leather jacket, pulling out the small cell phone out of it's pocket. No good villain left home without one these days. He chuckled at his own joke. Luckily it had some charge left in it when he turned it on. He walked over to Giles and held the phone out. "Tell me the number of the shop. I'm going to hold the phone and you are going to tell your little demon friend to get over here. Do not tell her why, or Buffy gets hurt. Do not tell her anything except to come here. Tell her it's a surprise or something, I don't care. But any false words or even hints of you coming up with some grand plan, and I'll tighten your honey's ropes so tight that she'll be cut off from oxygen. Got it?"  
  
Giles nodded dejectedly, and told Ethan the number. Within moments the phone at the Magic Box was ringing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Jumping Through Hoops Spoilers: Season 5, after Checkpoint and The Body Disclaimers: Nothing is mine, all is Joss' and ME. I only wish I was half as talented. Feedback: Please oh please. I love it, and it helps to encourage me Notes: Getting close to the end now! Many thanks to Marsterslady, my co- conspirator. Rating: PG this part  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Anya left the Magic Box and immediately caught a cab to the address she had been given by Giles. He hadn't said anything unnerving, but she could tell from his voice that there was trouble. And she had been told to come alone. That would never happen ordinarily, so she knew something was up. She thought about calling Xander, but decided not to go against her boss' orders. She told the cabbie the directions and they sped off. When she entered the warehouse, she never noticed the blonde vampire hiding in the shadows.  
  
Spike had at first followed Buffy's wishes. He had went to Willow and Tara's, and informed them of the situation. They had all decided that Dawn was safe there with the witches, and Spike had left to see how he could help. He went to Giles' apartment and saw the destruction there. The Watcher's house was a shambles, worse than ever before. Spike felt kind of bad about that. After all, he'd had to camp out there for a bit after the chip. Granted, part of the time was spent tied up in the bathtub, but eventually Giles had relaxed enough to share his sofa and they had watched Passions together. And Buffy would be very upset if something happened to her watcher. Spike could be the hero in this, he thought. He smiled to himself as he visualized his reward after saving the day, with Buffy jumping into his open arms.  
  
So far Spike done little but observe. He was pretty sure that Buffy was already in the warehouse when he arrived, and he was just debating whether to go in or not when the cab had come dispensing Anya. That was very curious. Why would she be here? Spike didn't want to enter into a trap, so he thought he'd wait it out a bit more and see what developed.  
  
When Anya entered the basement of the warehouse, she was very startled indeed. Not horrified, for in her reign she had caused much worse harm. But it was definitely unsettling to see the Slayer all tied up and immobile. Anya did suck in her breath abruptly when she saw the state that Giles was in. His face was swollen and bloody, and he just laid there on the concrete floor in a heap. She started to advance towards him when Ethan appeared from behind her, grabbing her arms and throwing a rope over her, tying her up like a Christmas turkey.  
  
"You!" She screeched, and then she turned her eyes onto Giles. "I told you then you should tell Buffy. I knew this would happen, but no, you wouldn't listen. Now look at us." Giles didn't even look up. Buffy was a bit appeased to know that Anya had been a bit on her side however. Not that it mattered much now.  
  
"So, you are an ex-demon? I find that hard to believe." Ethan smirked at her as he threw her down on his cot.  
  
"I was ruthless in my time, I'll have you know." Her eyes burned at him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
  
"I had my amulet, and it got destroyed, so in punishment I was turned human. But I love Xander now, so it's okay. In my time though I could have turned you inside out, or into a giant hot dog."  
  
At the mention of a hot dog, Ethan paled considerably. "Er..well then, let's get on with this, shall we? Where is the bloody earring, and don't waste my time, or your boss dies."  
  
Anya just rolled her eyes at him. "Yea, sure, whatever. Boss dies, yada, yada..like you could."  
  
"Anya, please.." Giles moaned. "Just tell him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Giles smiled tightly at her. "Yes, I believe I am."  
  
Anya glanced at Buffy. "Nice to see how helpful you were."  
  
"Hey, if I would have known what the heck was going on, but noooo, someone chose to keep me out of the big dark secret. Again. Slayer, always the last to know." She said it all jokingly in a way, but it was obvious to all in the room how hurt she was.  
  
"Ok, but Giles, you told me never to tell anyone ever."  
  
"Indeed. But circumstances have presented themselves.Just bloody tell him!"  
  
Anya looked at Ethan. "It's in the stuffed pig."  
  
All looked confused. "The what?" asked Ethan.  
  
"A stuffed pig?" asked Giles.  
  
Only Buffy seemed enlightened, and truly angry. "In Mr. Gordo!? You put something into Mr. Gordo?" She was enraged, and again began to kick at her bonds, but they again began to tighten until she couldn't breathe anymore. Her face turned red, and then blue. Anya looked alarmed. "I thought it would be safe there, and it was there, and I was there, and..it seemed safe!" Giles began to get alarmed. "Ethan, do something. You're killing her. Buffy, please, relax." But Buffy was beyond the point where her relaxing could do anything.  
  
Ethan was confused by this entire stuffed pig thing, but he didn't want the Slayer dead. At least not yet. So he clapped his hands and whispered a word under his breath, and the ropes holding the Slayer loosened just enough for her to breathe again.  
  
"Now then, Anya, what and where is this, er, pig, and how do we get it. I need that earring."  
  
Anya looked at Buffy and then at Giles. Giles nodded at her to continue.  
  
"Oh, alright then. I was at the register when Giles came in and told me of his dream. He gave me the earring and told me to hide it somewhere where it couldn't be found, and to not tell him where. He said it was for everyone's protection, including Xander's. See, if it was just Buffy I wouldn't care, but Xander was in trouble too."  
  
Giles and Buffy both simultaneously rolled their eyes at the ceiling.  
  
Ethan could tell this was always the way Anya was, and being impatient would get him no where. He nodded at her. "Please, go on." He said politely.  
  
Anya smiled at him and continued. "Well, I put it in my pocket and called Xander to take me to lunch. A paid lunch, I made sure, since I was doing work for my boss as well as eating. Anyway, Xander picked me up but said he had to stop at Buffy's on the way. Something about dropping off some research book that he had. While he and Buffy were talking in the kitchen I ran upstairs to the restroom, and Buffy's bedroom door was opened. I saw the pig sitting there on the dresser, and I figured no one would ever find the earring there. So I took out my little pocket knife and made a slit under the patch on it's belly. That stuffed pig has seen some times, let me tell you. It was dirty and scuffed and tore up."  
  
"Don't speak of Mr. Gordo like that Anya!" Buffy yelled. Could this get any worse? She couldn't believe Mr. Gordo had been defiled!  
  
"Well, he is! He needs a good bath or something! Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I put the earring under the patch, and pushed it up into the pig's belly. Then I pressed the pink patch back on. It stuck real well, so I thought my job was done. Now here I am in the middle again. Thanks a lot Giles!"  
  
The three Scoobies all glared at each other, while Ethan slowly paced the floor. "So this pig is at Buffy's house then?"  
  
All three nodded in agreement. Now Ethan had to figure out how to get the pig. He didn't trust any of them, but he did know one thing. There was a strong bond between Watcher and Slayer. If one was in trouble, the other would do whatever was necessary to help the other. That knowledge planted a seed to the next step in his plan.  
  
He grabbed Anya and proceeded to tie her ropes to the cot so that she couldn't move. When she began to loudly protest he grabbed one of his shirts from under the cot and shoved it in her mouth silencing her.  
  
Ethan then moved in front of Buffy. "I'm going to take off most of your ropes, but I'm leaving the ones around your arms tightly fastened. Before I do this I'm placing a spell on Rupert. If you hurt me, he'll feel everything that you do to me. Kick me in the face, his face gets it. Punch me in the ribs, his ribs crack too. Kill me, he dies. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"  
  
Buffy looked at Giles, and then back up at Ethan. She nodded "yes."  
  
Ethan closed his eyes and said the spell. Nothing seemed to change, but Ethan looked more confident when he opened his eyes to address the Slayer again. "You and I are going to your house to get this pig. Then when I have the earring, you may return here and rescue your precious Watcher."  
  
Anya screeched in indignation between the shirt in her mouth.  
  
Ethan smiled. "And Anya too." He chuckled.  
  
Buffy wondered if there would be anyone or anything left to rescue once Ethan got his other earring. If Ethan's will would be done, anything could happen, and she very much doubted she would be in the picture to help Giles. But she didn't know what else she could do at this juncture. She had to at least pretend to go along until another plan presented itself to her.  
  
Ethan clapped his hands and the ropes dissipated except for the one's at Buffy's wrist. With one last look at Giles, Ethan lead her out of the room.  
  
Spike watched the two exit the warehouse. He could see that Buffy's arms were tied, but he couldn't understand why she didn't fight him. Ethan was hardly a match for the Slayer! He wondered if he should intervene, but then he remembered that Anya had entered the warehouse, and was not leaving now. And where was Giles? He hesitated only for a moment, and then swooped into the warehouse, following his nose down to the basement.  
  
He laughed out loud when he entered the room and saw Anya trussed to the cot. She just glared at him and made incoherent sounds around the shirt. He wasn't so sure he wanted that shirt to come out of her mouth either. He decided to untie Giles first.  
  
"What a bloody sight the two of you make, mate. What's happened? Here now, move slowly." Giles was a bit wobbly on his feet after Spike snapped his chains.  
  
"Thank you Spike."  
  
"Yes, well, you'll owe me a bundle of cash when were through today, eh? Now, what's happened. I saw the slayer being bundled off, and she wasn't even resisting!"  
  
Giles explained the spell Ethan had performed, and how Buffy was being led to her house to retrieve Mr. Gordo and the earring.  
  
Spike said nothing but just listened intently. Anya began to wiggle on the cot, obviously infuriated that she had been left as she was, until Giles made his way to her and began to free her. He shushed her ranting, and continued to tell Spike the powers of the earrings.  
  
"We must stop him, but I don't know how at this point. I'm sure they are already at the house. He might already have the earring in his possession."  
  
Spike grimaced. "No, I'm sure he doesn't. Anya, Giles looks a mess. Take him to the hospital."  
  
Giles began to protest but the vampire stopped him. "If you do permanent damage to yourself Buffy will never forgive us, and you can't be of much help in that state anyway. Leave it to me. I'll get the earring, and we'll stop this Ethan. I'll get him to remove that spell too."  
  
Giles tried to protest more, but Anya agreed with Spike, and promised to escort him to the hospital. All the way she cursed and nagged him for not telling Buffy in the beginning, until Giles screamed at her to "Bloody Shut up!" They rode in the cab in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Jumping Through Hoops Spoilers: Season 5, after Checkpoint and The Body Disclaimers: Nothing is mine, all is Joss' and ME. I only wish I was half as talented. Feedback: Please oh please. I love it, and it helps to encourage me Notes: Only one more chapter after this to wrap things up. Many thanks to Marsterslady, my co-conspirator. Rating: R for this part  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The last place Buffy wanted to take Ethan was into her bedroom, but she didn't have much choice. She just hoped he'd refrain from his usual sexual comments. She knew that would only be wishful thinking however.  
  
"I don't suppose I could interest you in a brief interlude here in your room, where we might explore the pleasures of the flesh?"  
  
She really didn't want to provoke him more, so she just glared at him menacingly as she approached her dresser where Mr. Gordo sat protecting her domain.  
  
"No? Well then, this must be the pig that is so dear and near to your heart?" he arched his brow at the dresser. "I must admit some small curiosity in meeting this object of your affections." He guffawed.  
  
" Try anything, and I'll give you a new piercing with that earring you're so hot for."  
  
"Yes, luv, but the back of my throat would get all achy, and we can't have that, can we? Besides, Rupert wouldn't take too kindly to that I don't think. Besides, didn't anyone ever teach you that you should never make promises you don't intend to keep?" His humor began to dissipate when she turned towards him with a glower. "Alright then, let's have this stuffed farm animal, upon whom you've misplaced so much affection." Buffy turned around and looked at Mr. Gordo longingly. She didn't want Ethan's grubby hands on it. As he reached for the pig though, he noticed Buffy stiffen up and suck in her breath. "Wait! What's going on?" She turned and looked into his face. "What did you do with Mr. Gordo?"  
  
"What?" he asked confused, as he picked up the pig. He turned it over to see where the patch was on it's belly. "What was Anya talking about? This pig is in pristine condition. And no patch! What are you playing at?"  
  
Buffy just looked at the pig cradled now in Ethan's arms. "That's not Mr. Gordo. That's a brand new pig." Tears began to flow down Buffy's cheeks. "Where is Mr. Gordo?"  
  
Ethan tore the pig's head off, and started to tear out it's innards, searching desperately for the gold hoop. Buffy backed up until she was sitting on her bed, bent over in her grief. Mr. Gordo was gone. Where?  
  
A shadow fell upon the floor between the ranting Ethan and Buffy's prone form. The Slayer and sorcerer both looked up to see Spike darkening the entrance. He pulled out his hands from underneath his coat. In one hand he held Mr. Gordo. In his other hand sat the golden hoop earring.  
  
"Looking for these?" He grinned.  
  
"Mr. Gordo! You have Mr. Gordo!" She glared at Spike. "Why do you have Mr. Gordo?"  
  
"Er, uh, well pet, you see.I just wanted.I needed.I borrowed him this morning."  
  
"Borrowed him!? Then why is there a fake brand new stuff pig on my dresser? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"  
  
"Well, I guess Mr. Gordo is irreplaceable, bloody hell. Hey, I'm here to rescue you, so bloody shut your mouth and let me, okay?"  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to yell at him again, but was cut off by Ethan. "Who are you? And hand over that earring right this minute, you pillock!"  
  
"I'm William the Bloody. I'm sure you've heard of me, yes?"  
  
Ethan blanched. He had indeed heard of this vicious vampire. He looked at Buffy. "Why haven't you staked him? Isn't he a vampire, and you are a vampire slayer. Slacking on your sodding job now?"  
  
"I'll have you know I've killed two slayers, mate." Spike growled. "And I've sliced and diced my fair share of sorcerers too."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stake him for hurting Mr. Gordo after we're through with you, Ethan. You do have a plan I hope Spike?"  
  
Spike looked at the slayer "You're the planner, I'm the executor!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, that's just great."  
  
Spike advanced towards Ethan. Buffy realized that he meant to hurt Ethan. "Don't hurt him Spike, he placed some spell on Giles, and you'll hurt him too!"  
  
"I know. Giles told me."  
  
"Giles told you? You've seen him? Is he okay?"  
  
"I made Anya take him to the hospital. He's fine, or at least no worse off then when you left him. Willow was meeting them at hospital. She prolly already took the spell off of him."  
  
Ethan began to back away from the vampire, heading towards the window for escape, and holding his hands up to try and placate the vampire, still holding the other stuffed pig's remains in his hands. Buffy easily tore through her bonds, and jumped up to stand in front of Ethan.  
  
"I really want to pound on you right now, but since I'm still not sure I won't be hurting Giles too, I won't. But if I ever see you again, I'll slay you. I don't care if you are not a vampire or a demon. You are more evil than many of them, and killing evil is my duty."  
  
Spike advanced towards Ethan. He glanced down at Buffy and frowned. "Sorry, pet, but there is one thing I must do before you let him go." Spike reached up and ripped the other earring out of Ethan's ear. He howled in pain as his jagged ear bled profusely, dripping down his neck and onto his shirt. Ethan, whimpering, hauled up the window and jumped out onto the roof and into the night.  
  
"I'm sure that didn't hurt your Watcher, pet. Willow knows what she is doing."  
  
Buffy reluctantly had to agree with him, and it was good that they had both hoops. She took them out of his hands and placed them in her pocket. "I know what to do with these now." Then she took Mr. Gordo out of his other hand, kissed it lovingly on the nose, and returned the stuffed pig to it's home on her dresser. Then she hauled back and punched Spike in the nose with all she was worth.  
  
"Ow!" he howled, grabbing his nose with both hands. "What the bloody hell did you do that for!?"  
  
"That was for stealing Mr. Gordo! The only reason I'm not staking you is because you saved Giles. Now leave my house now!"  
  
"Bloody thanks I get." he mumbled as he left her house. It was dark now, and he thought he'd go to Willy's and get a stiff drink. He needed one after this day! 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Jumping Through Hoops Spoilers: Season 5, after Checkpoint and The Body Disclaimers: Nothing is mine, all is Joss' and ME. I only wish I was half as talented. Feedback: Please oh please. I love it, and it helps to encourage me Notes: Many thanks to Marsterslady, my co-conspirator. Rating: PG for this part  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Giles was greatly disappointed when Xander picked him up from the hospital to take him home. After Anya had left the night before, he wasn't allowed any visitors. The doctor proclaimed him stable, but in need of rest. He had to stay overnight, and was hoping Buffy would come to take him home. But it was Xander. He sighed in resignation. He knew he shouldn't have even hoped. After what he had done to her, kept from her, she would probably never speak to him again. His heart was as broken as his body at that thought.  
  
Xander filled him in on what had occurred. Buffy had given the hoops to Willow, and she had taken them and driven to Los Angeles. Only Eygone could destroy the hoops, and Eygone was in LA inside the vampire Angel. Angel had swallowed the hoops, which had caused Eygone to receive his own power inside of himself. Eygone imploded inside of Angel. That had been quite a show apparently. The vampire's face and body had twisted and shook like no other body could, before relaxing in a heap on the floor. Now Angel was fine, but a bit exhausted. Willow had phoned from there this morning to say that all was fine, and she'd be back later that afternoon.  
  
Ethan had gotten away again. They were all sure he'd come back some day to wreak havoc again.  
  
When Xander opened the door to Giles' apartment, the Watcher was amazed to see everything in it's proper place. It was immaculate, and not the disaster area he had remembered from his struggles earlier with Ethan's thugs. Xander smiled at him, "Buffy's doings." The older man smiled. Xander helped him to sit on the sofa. "Sorry G Man, but I can't stay. Have to get to work. Will you be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Thank you Xander."  
  
"You bet. See you later. We'll all check in on you later and bring pizza, okay?" Xander hurried out the door and drove off to make it to work on time.  
  
Giles sat on the sofa a moment longer, admiring his now clean and organized living room. Buffy had done this. Perhaps they could still mend their friendship after all?  
  
It was a bit later when he noticed the envelope on the coffee table. His name was written on the envelope in what he recognized as Buffy's handwriting. His heartbeat began to race as he opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Giles,  
  
I promised myself in that warehouse that if and when we got out of there, I would tell you some things I've wanted to say for some time. But alas, I've chickened out when it comes to speaking to you in person. Thus, this letter. I think I would get all tongue tied, and not say what needs to be said if I were to speak to you in person. But this letter does not lessen the meanings behind the words of which I write.  
  
We both should have learned our lessons by now, don't you think? Every time we hide something from one another, or lie to each other, we hurt each other. I have hurt you immeasurably in the past. I'm taking a vow right now to never hurt you intentionally ever again. From this day forward, no more lies, and no more hiding.  
  
I hid Angel from you. You lied to me about my 18th birthday. We have both betrayed each other, and we have always both forgiven each other without even asking for it.  
  
The past is the past, including what happened this morning. Before you feel all guilty, and I feel all angry, let's just forget it and start fresh.  
  
Here's the deal. See, I love you. I've known it for some time, but haven't been able to tell you. I think I knew it the day you plunged that sword into the Mayor. But with everything that was happening, there was no time for me to express my undying love and all that. And Angel was still around, which was confusing. I knew then that my love for him wasn't real. I wanted it to be real, but it was more of a fantasy than anything that could be real. Real is you. Real is knowing that you know everything about me and accept me for who I am, even when I hurt you. Real is your loyalty to me, and mine to you, through anything that can come at us. Real is your strength, and the green in your eyes. Real is the smell of your aftershave, and your morning cup of tea. Real is the way my heart aches when I've hurt you. And real is the jealousy I felt at Olivia wearing your shirt.  
  
I came that morning to tell you how I was feeling, but then I saw her, and you told me to grow up and be on my own...so that is what I tried to do. But without you, I lost myself. I was with Riley because I was trying to be normal, but normal for me isn't real. I never loved Riley. He could never replace you in my heart. I pushed you away all that year because I hurt too much knowing you were with her.  
  
You've never said anything, but I think that Olivia left you after the Gentlemen. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry if you are in pain or sad because of that. Part of me wishes that meant that we could be together now, as I have longed for us to be together for so long now. But I know you don't see me in that way. You do love me, I know that. But you love me as a daughter. Well, I'm not your daughter, and I don't want to be that to you.  
  
I feel I'm rambling now. The entire point of this letter was to tell you that I love you. You are loved by me. And I give that love to you willingly. You don't have to respond. I understand it's not the same for you. And I don't want you to say it's just a phase I'm going through, or that I'll grow out of it or anything. I'm the Slayer. I don't have much more growing up to do. My life is short. I know this. Perhaps this fight with Glory will be my last. But I didn't want to leave these words unsaid between us. This is not a phase. It grows deeper everyday. And I love you enough to let you go, as the saying goes. I love you enough to not expect anything from you. But life is too short to leave things unsaid. I know I am taking a chance in losing you forever by giving you this letter. It was something I needed to do however.  
  
Please know that no matter what happens, we'll always remain friends, and you will always be in my heart. I'll give you some space for awhile. I need to concentrate on Dawn anyway.  
  
I know I've never said it enough, or at all, but I am sorry for all the times I ever hurt you.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Buffy  
  
Giles re-read the letter several times, hardly believing. Joy was surging through his body. She loved him!  
  
Finally he folded up the letter and put it inside his jacket pocket. He had to let her know that he did love her, but not as a father. He never loved Olivia. If only he had known then! But now was the moment to seize the day. He stood up as fast as his weary body would let him, grabbed his keys off the side table, and jumped into his car.  
  
When Buffy opened her front door a bit later, Giles stood on the stoop. They both just looked at each other, each afraid to speak and spoil the moment. Then Giles broke into a huge smile, and Buffy echoed the joy on his face. He opened his arms and she fell into them, their lips meeting to seal their confessions of the heart.  
  
Behind the tree stood Spike, watching. That was supposed to be him in the Slayer's arms. He was the hero in this story after all. Bloody hell!  
  
The End 


End file.
